


И я мог бы убить семнадцать человек, но не сделал этого

by greensun



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Post V-Day, Romance, махровый флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: Причины, по которым вы должны встречаться с Эггзи Анвином





	И я мог бы убить семнадцать человек, но не сделал этого

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kselen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, пост-День В, AU, в которой у Чарли все хорошо с рукой и отношениями с Кингсмэн
> 
> **Примечание:** мне просто захотелось тупого флаффа и милоты; написано по какой-то там дурацкой романтической цитатке
> 
> **Посвящение:** моему дорогому котику **Кселен** за поддержку и веру в меня  <3

Чарли сначала картинно вскидывает брови, потом саркастически улыбается, а потом складывает руки на груди, сильнее нужного сжимая поводок Лорда Нельсона. Как по нотам — Эггзи мог даже предсказать, через сколько секунд произойдет следующее действие.

Иногда Чарли был слишком предсказуемым, и вот сейчас он переработает информацию, наберет воздуха и скажет что-нибудь язвительное и ядовитое. 

Но тут Чарли его удивляет:

— ...что? — переспрашивает он немного более низким голосом, чем обычно, и Эггзи хочется поцеловать его за это в кончик длинного носа. Чтобы ошарашить совсем. 

Вместо этого Эггзи улыбается и терпеливо повторяет:

— Будешь встречаться со мной? 

— Мы что, в детском саду? — помолчав пару секунд, выдает Чарли. Взгляд у него надменный и с прищуром. Наверняка думает, что Эггзи издевается. Или пьян. 

Дело в том, что Эггзи совершенно серьезен и абсолютно трезв, и это пугает его самого. 

— Нет, правда, — Эггзи делает полшага навстречу, отчего Чарли весь напрягается, словно готовится к атаке. От этого его выпендрежный пиджак в цветочек нелепо топорщится в плечах и собирается складками на боках. Эггзи решает больше не совершать никаких движений, особенно резких, и просто расслабленно поводит плечами: — Я мог бы пойти другим путем и начать окучивать и охмурять тебя, но это заняло бы слишком много времени и было бы тупо.

— Неужели? — немного хрипло хмыкает Чарли, не отрывая от Эггзи взгляда.

— Ну, э, да, — Эггзи немного теряется, потому что он совсем не ожидал такой странной реакции. Было бы понятно, если бы Чарли расхохотался. Или въебал бы хуком слева, Эггзи даже был готов ставить блок. Или обстебал бы с ног до головы. Но вот такой, ошарашенный и напряженный Чарли — этого Эггзи предугадать не мог.

Он слишком хорошо знает Чарли, черт возьми. Этого насмешливого сноба, у которого слишком много мозгов и слишком много сарказма, который обладает отличным чувством юмора и совершенно не умеет флиртовать...

— Так, подожди, — Чарли нервно поводит плечами и отступает на шаг. Лорд Нельсон подходит к ноге Чарли и заинтересованно поднимает уши. — Ты все же так сильно хочешь со мной поебаться, что решил взять быка за рога?

— Ну почему сразу поебаться, — обижается Эггзи. — Если бы я хотел только этого, я бы все-таки трахнул тебя в туалете какого-нибудь паба. Нет, конечно, не буду скрывать, что у меня на тебя встает, но, блядь, Чарли, я серьезно. Мы и так танцуем друг вокруг друга уже дохуя времени. Мне надоело.

Чарли меняется в лице. Неуловимо и непонятно, и пытается скрыть все это за ехидной усмешкой, но Эггзи все равно видит это и внутренне ликует. 

Они и правда танцуют друг вокруг друга слишком долго. Еще с учебки, если так подумать — Эггзи до сих пор становится жарко, когда он вспоминает те взгляды, которыми Чарли регулярно окидывал его в душе. И после Дня В — ведь они с какого-то хрена стали близко общаться, хотя Чарли имеет к Кингсмэн весьма посредственное отношение, и то только потому, что Мерлин считает его опасным кадром и старается держать в поле зрения. 

Эггзи не скрывал от Чарли того, что связался с ним из интересов Кингсмэн, но никакой Мерлин не заставил бы их вместе ходить в паб каждую пятницу и прекрасно проводить время. 

Нет, конечно, они болеют за одну футбольную команду, и это сближает, но не настолько, чтобы пихаться коленями под столом вечер напролет и не решаться полапать друг друга за ширинку только из-за того, что вокруг слишком много народа. И уж тем более этого недостаточно, чтобы ходить воскресным утром на совместную прогулку с собаками в парк, вот как сейчас.

А ведь Эггзи знает, что Чарли нравится его запах, и еще Эггзи способен идеально подобрать шарф к выпендрежным шмоткам Чарли, и отлично справляется с его овчаркой, и тащится от его голоса. Что еще нужно? 

И плевать, что при этом они срутся совершенно на любую тему, готовы подраться из-за мелочи и не способны говорить друг с другом без подъебок.

Наконец, Чарли справляется с собой, распрямляет плечи и вскидывает подбородок, задирая длинный нос. Эггзи улыбается краем рта.

— Вот как, — насмешливо тянет Чарли и обрасывает Эггзи долгим, внимательным взглядом. — Ты полон сюрпризов.

Эггзи приосанивается. Джей Би, громко сопя, подходит к ним, плюхается на задницу и осматривает всех с неподдельным интересом.

— Но я все равно не понимаю, с какого хуя я должен ответить «да», — презрительно хмыкает Чарли. Эггзи одновременно хочется рассмеяться — от того, как глупо Чарли ломается. И в то же время закричать на него — идиот, только не думай делать вид, что ты не хочешь этого, я же, блядь, все вижу!

Но Чарли смотрит так надменно, так внимательно, что Эггзи решает подыграть ему и задумчиво трет подбородок:

— Ну, я неплохо умею готовить, особенно выпечку.

Чарли дергает плечом:

— Мучное вредно. 

Ой, кто бы говорил. Эггзи прекрасно знает, как Чарли греховно любит фастфуд и всякую запретную еду, и в курсе о том, как Чарли потом мучительно отрабатывает вкусности в зале. 

В конце концов, кто тут шпион.

Но Эггзи продолжает:

— Я круто трахаюсь.

Чарли закатывает глаза:

— Сомнительное заявление.

Эггзи хмурится, и Чарли продолжает с усмешкой:

— Все считают, что хороши в сексе, но мало кто прав.

Вот говнюк. 

Эггзи задумчиво наматывает на ладонь отстегнутый поводок Джей Би и смотрит в сторону. Как сложно не смеяться, кто бы знал.

— Я люблю мыть посуду.

— Что, так сразу хочешь заодно и съехаться? — Чарли вскидывает голову еще выше. Надо сказать ему, что так он выглядит жутко нелепо. — Существуют посудомойки. 

Эггзи фыркает:

— Я буду много тебя обнимать. 

Точнее, тискать за шикарную задницу, Эггзи давно об этом мечтает. 

— На мне и так девушки виснут, спасибо, — наверное, Чарли тоже хочется рассмеяться, но он упертый, как баран, поэтому лицо держит просто идеально. 

Ага, прям Снежная королева. 

— Со мной можно расслабляться и молча смотреть самое стыдное кино, — продолжает Эггзи.

Чарли только морщится.

— У меня никогда не было парня, — совершенно спокойно заявляет Эггзи. 

От этого Чарли даже перестает задирать нос и смотрит на Эггзи прямо, почти ошарашенно.

— И я мог бы убить семнадцать человек, но не сделал этого, — быстро заканчивает Эггзи, не давая Чарли времени на размышления.

Несколько секунд они молчат, глядя друг на друга. Лорд Нельсон недовольно фыркает — ему хочется двигаться, но он не решается отойти от хозяина и с завистью смотрит за Джей Би, который свободно наворачивает круги вокруг них.

— Я вхожу в этот список? — вдруг резко спрашивает Чарли.

Эггзи не может понять выражения его лица, но отвечает просто:

— Да, конечно. 

Как у Чарли вообще мог возникнуть такой вопрос!

— Тогда о’кей. 

Кажется, настала очередь Эггзи охуевать:

— О’кей?

Чарли резко шагает вперед:

— Я буду встречаться с тобой.

На вкус он такой же, как тогда, в спонтанный пьяный поцелуй, который случился у них на вторую встречу после Дня В. Разве что без душка виски и текилы, но так намного лучше. Эггзи закрывает глаза и, кажется, роняет поводок. Лорд Нельсон вопросительно уфкает откуда-то снизу. Джей Би поддерживает его громким сопением.

А Чарли целуется так, словно хочет Эггзи убить — как минимум, отомстить за тот раз (многие разы), когда Эггзи мог прикончить его, но не сделал этого.

Придурок. Они оба. Да. Отлично.

Боже, Чарли, вокруг же люди!

А, плевать.


End file.
